


A burden

by PlanetonicFoodGoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Horror, Character Death, Don't Kill Me, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Sad, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, body horror maybe ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetonicFoodGoo/pseuds/PlanetonicFoodGoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a lonely man. His eyes were a pale gray, that could pierce you in your spot and his hair was black as the ravens that occupied the forest he walked into. He didn't smile, he couldn't. For he carried a burden with him, a burden that was bigger than any's.<br/>---<br/>(I suck at summaries an titles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A burden

Once upon a time there was a lonely man. His eyes were a pale gray, that could pierce you in your spot and his hair was black as the ravens that occupied the forest he walked into. He didn't smile, he couldn't. For he carried a burden with him, a burden that was bigger than any's. 

*  
Once upon time there was a man who wasn't as lonely as the first. His eyes were a pale gray, that shone like the moon and his hair was black like the night sky. He did smile, more often than not. For the burden he carried wasn't much as a burden, since the one he loved was always by his side, spirit brave and unwavering.

That's when he met - Humanity's Hope.

The second man had a burden - Humanity's Strongest - He needed to live to the expectations of Humanity and be the hero they believed he was. But he felt no hero. A hero could change lives, a hero could save everyone. He couldn't even save his squad, his comrades in battle...Why would he, out of everyone be the hero?  
That's when Humanity's Strongest was finally touched by Hope. Hope told him beautiful words. Words that adored him, words that accepted all of him, words that made him warm in the coldest nights and words that worshiped his lips and body, in sensuous moves, every moment possible. Hope taught him nothing other than hope. Hope to free the people who respected him and viewed him as the hero. Hope that was placed on him, by his dead comrades in battle. Hope to see the ocean together one day. Hope to be free to love.

Once upon a time the Titans were eradicated from this world. And Humanity's Hope and Strongest could finally be at peace. Could finally fulfill their promises. The promise of a something they could call home. Somewhere warm, somewhere peaceful, somewhere just for them. A promise of seeing the ocean together, with everyone.  
Their lips touched,their bodies embraced once again and they smiled at each other like what they saw was the most beautiful and precious thing that the world has given to them.  
In the end of it all, it was a beginning for a new life... 

That was until the next day...

Once upon a time Hope was no more. Humanity's Strongest held the sword and bared the blood of the body he once worshiped at those cold nights.  
The screams of people rejoicing in the act, made him numb.

"The Last Titan Is Dead !" - they yelled.

He screamed. Anguish in his voice as he defiled the body that could no longer hold him.  
The yells stopped and were replaced by gasps. The silence was deafening as the only thing that could be heard, were the pained screams of Humanity's Strongest as he slashed the body of the Last Titan. The body once whole, was now a mix of viscera and flesh. He took a chunk of, what could be the Last Titan's entrails in his hand and yelled:

\- What? Be happy! The one you claimed a monster is dead!  
Silence was once again deafening.  
\- Look! - He held his hand higher. - He was just a human. Just a kid... Now rejoice! 

Humanity's Strongest was no more, as rain started to pour, marking the finality of it all.  
A man with gray eyes and raven hair, shed his coat and descended the execution platform, carrying with him a burden heavier than any's.  
He didn't spare a look, as people made way for him to pass, he only uttered.

\- I hope you are all satisfied... After all ,you are all free.

And about the man no one heard of him, no more.

*

Once upon a time there was a lonely man. His eyes were a pale gray, that could pierce you in your spot and his hair was black as the ravens that occupied the forest he walked into. He didn't smile, he couldn't. For he carried a burden with him, a burden that was bigger than any's. 

Since that day the man walked non stop. With no Titans the world was safe. Or safer at least. He didn't care. Not now. Not when he had lost his Hope.  
The rain now followed the man everywhere. He was drenched until the very core of his soul. It was cold, it was so very cold. It made the man tremble, it made him weak and it made him falter.  
But the man couldn't falter, not now... Not when he needed to...

He found it. 

It was vast. It was beautiful and scary, but it's color was as familiar as he remembered it to be. He missed it. He missed that color so much. That's when his knees gave out and he fell on the soft ground with the heavy burden in his hands. The rain that followed him all the way there poured harder from his eyes and the man let out a shuddering breath.  
With gentle hands, the man unwrapped the burden he carried this whole time with him and smiled sadly.

\- Eren... - The man whispered,brokenly. - I found the Ocean. I found it for us.  
A sob escaped those now moist lips and then another, followed by many.  
\- It has the same color has your eyes once had. I miss them. I miss looking at them Eren. Why don't you open your eyes? Why did you, my Hope, have to go? 

The man with pale gray eyes, now shut with pain and black hair as his soul felt, touched whom once was Humanity's Hope forehead, with his own. The man, caressed the pale cold cheek he cupped in his hand and his lips touched the once warm, but now cold and putrid lips in a gentle and desperate kiss. 

\- Eren... It's boring.A world without you...

Once upon a time there was a man, whose burden was as big as any's. Not because of it's size, but because of it's meaning. He was Humanity's Strongest, he was the hero, whom everyone believed in. One day Humanity's Strongest had to kill his own Hope, because he was the hero everyone believe in. And with his Hope dead, Humanity's Strongest ceased to be, betrayed by those who believed in him. Humanity's Strongest was after all, just a man with pale gray eyes that could pierce you in your spot and black hair as the ravens that announced death. 

Once upon a time, the man who once was, ceased to be in the depths of the sea, with a memory, the size of a human head, cradled in his arms. A memory of what his burden once was and ceased to be.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for SnK/AoT fandom and also first time writing bout Ereri.  
> This was inspired by a doujinshi I read, unfortunately I don't remember the name of it. I'm awful with names (xnx)  
> I'm sry if its not the longest and happiest fanfic out there, but I wanted to write something sad and dramatic. I write something happier next time.   
> Also sry for any grammatical errors and I hope the fic wasnt confusing or hard to understand :)  
> Thank u for reading y'all :D


End file.
